The Cloud of Darkness
by Kagome
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo are attacked by a giant black cloud. What is it, and what does it want with Kagome? Read to find out!
1. The Search For Kagome Begins

(Just letting you know that no characters in Inuyasha are mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And since I've only seen the English version of this wonderful series, some things might be different ... or inaccurate for that matter)  
  
The Cloud of Darkness  
  
Chapter 1- The Search for Kagome Begins  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha trekked through the thick forest, continuing their quest for more jewel shards from the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls. Traveling along with them was Shippo, a small fox demon whom they had met when battling the Thunder Brothers not so long ago. Normally finding jewel shards was somewhat simple, (with Inuyasha along of course) but what the trio wasn't aware of was that the upcoming episode in their quest would probably be their hardest yet, causing each member of the gang to fight their hardest, and maybe make some unfortunate sacrifices.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome asked quietly, not wanting to awaken the sleeping fox demon atop her bicycle, "Do you ... ahem, even know where we're going?" Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome. Why'd she doubt him? Then again, the forest was beginning to look a little dark, even though the sun was high in the sky. Inuyasha's nose could pick up anything, but strangely enough there was no scent of anything in any direction at all.  
  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha replied irritably. Suddenly he realized that Kagome's words were for a good cause. They were lost, and if they were going to find any jewel shards, they would be searching for a long time. Inuyasha knew Kagome was mostly right about her statement, but he wasn't going to admit it to a mere human, especially Kagome. "Hey, don't doubt me. I know where we're going alright? Or are you gonna lead instead?" Kagome was surprised, and then she realized ... it was Inuyasha, this behaviour was perfectly normal.  
  
"Okay, okay you don't have to get so stubborn." replied Kagome, ending the conversation. Inuyasha can be such a bore sometimes. Why does he always have to prove himself somehow?, Kagome thought as she pushed the two wheeler along. She almost felt sorry for him, but quickly snapped back to reality. If I told him I felt sorry for him, he'd probably get all mad again, Kagome thought.  
  
Suddenly, what was normally a dark forest turned pitch black. It seemed as if the sun had died, or vanished somehow. Shippo awakened, feeling the cold aura that now blanketed the forest. He shivered and looked around with blind eyes, unable to see anything. "K-Kagome, what's going on?" he chattered. Inuyasha looked over at Shippo and snorted. He could such a baby sometimes.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" Kagome stared angrily at him, "Shippo's obviously scared to death, and you're making fun of him?" Kagome cuddled Shippo, still glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha also glared at Kagome, and they stood stock still staring at eachother for several minutes. Then the silence broke. Inuyasha stood up, as did Kagome. Shippo and Miyouga scuttled away and hid behind a log, awaiting the flames to come bursting.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault the kid's a little BABY!" Inuyasha shouted, staring at Kagome.  
  
"Well, you could have been nicer to him and just sucked it up!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
Unfortunately for the gang, only Shippo and Miyouga seemed to notice the strange black cloud hovering over them. Kagome and Inuyasha were still raging, and it would be awhile before they calmed down again.  
  
"You're so immature, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, pushing back Inuyasha who was now tugging at her hair.  
  
"STOOOP!" Shippo shouted from behind the hollowed log, and Kagome and Inuyasha turned to look at the fox demon. "Can't you two go without fighting for just a minute? And besides, hasn't anyone noticed the strange black cloud hovering over us?" Inuyasha looked up at the cloud and smirked.  
  
"Yeah right, kid. You mean to tell me this little black cloud could actually-" Several giant bolts of lighting showered down on the trio, causing them each to jump around in order to avoid the glowing blue sparks. "What the heck was THAT?!?" Inuyasha said, out of breath from jumping around. Shippo shook his head, and Miyouga who was in a corner, also shook his head. "Are you gonna just stand there? We need to get rid of this thing!" Shippo then realized something that made him panic inside.  
  
"I-Inuyasha ... where's Kagome?" Shippo asked, clinging to the firey red robe around him. Inuyasha pushed him off, then looked around the now charred clearing. "What happened to her? I could have sworn-" Inuyasha continued to look around, certain that she wasn't too far off.  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, awaiting some kind of answer. There was none. "Come on out, it's not funny anymore!" Inuyasha yelled again, and there was still no answer. Damn it, she's gone, Inuyasha thought. Shippo crawled out from underneath a large blade of grass. Oh no, Kagome's gone and there's nothing we can do, thought Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha, aren't we going to go look for her?" asked Shippo, still tugging on Inuyasha's robe. Inuyasha's face stayed firm, he wasn't going to look for Kagome. "Come on, we might still be able to find her! Hurry--UP!" Shippo grabbed the tiny statue from his coat and pushed it onto Inuyasha's hands, causing him to be plastered to the ground.  
  
"You little--" Inuyasha grunted, trying to free himself. Shippo stood in front of him, smiling. He could get anyone to do things he wanted if he rubbed them the right way. With Inuyasha, it was blackmail he was after. That little fox! If he wants me to find Kagome, then he'd better get this statue off me!, Inuyasha thought. This thought also escaped from his lips as well. Shippo looked the half demon solemnly in the eyes.  
  
"If you promise to go after Kagome, then I'll free you. I'll even come with you." Shippo whispered. Inuyasha decided he had no choice, time was running out and Kagome might really be in trouble. Inuyasha nodded his head, meaning an obvious reply of yes. Shippo took back the statue, but then recieved several punches in the head from Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on, if we're gonna find Kagome we'd better--" the lightning cloud struck again. This time it hit Inuyasha and Shippo. They both screamed and fell to the ground. The pain from the bolt was unlike anything Inuyasha had ever encountered, and Shippo was thinking the same thing. The two remaining fighters rendered unconscious, and Miyouga still far, far away ,(the little coward!) who will save Kagome? And where IS Kagome, anyway?  
  
Read the next chapter to find out. ^ ^  
  
(I know, this is only my first fanfiction and I think I go overboard sometimes with my commas ^ ^ Even though it's not exactly the greatest fanfic of all time, it's my first okay so cut me some slack!) 


	2. Inuyasha's Last Battle

(Once again, none of the characters in Inuyasha are mine, okay?)  
  
The Cloud of Darkness  
  
Chapter 2- Inuyasha's Last Battle  
  
"Hey, leggo of me! INUYASHA!" Kagome squirmed and struggled in the arms of the strange demon holding her. When Shippo and Inuyasha were dodging the bolts, this strange man had come out of the black cloud and kidnapped her. He made himself invisible somehow, so that nobody could see him or Kagome. Kagome was certain that Inuyasha would come, although she knew he might not be enthusiastic about it. "Stop, right now! Put me down or I'll--" the demon man huffed and threw Kagome into the dirt. She coughed and spat out grit.  
  
"You wanted me to put you down, right? So I did." the man chuckled, and hoisted her up again. Kagome was careful not to complain again, but she was certainly not pleased with the way he was treating her. "Who's this Inuyasha guy? Your boyfriend?" Kagome blushed with anger. Inuyasha, her boyfriend? Fat chance!  
  
"No, he's not my boyfriend." Kagome replied, with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Well then ... is he your husband?" the man asked, completely clueless.  
  
"What the--- NO, Inuyasha's NOT my husband either!" Kagome attempted to hit the man over the head, but he immediatly sensed her hand coming towards him. He grabbed her hand and twisted it. "Owwww!" Kagome winced and withdrew her hand.  
  
"You'd better not try to strike me again, human." The man chuckled again, his armor shining in the afternoon light. It wasn't so dark here, which might have been good, but Kagome hadn't met the Soul Reaper yet. "Have you heard of the Soul Reaper, girl?" the demon asked, eyeing Kagome hungrily.  
  
"No ... why do you ask?" Kagome wasn't so sure about what the demon had in mind. Was the Soul Reaper a spirit? Kagome remembered encountering spirits before, and it was rather difficult. "You're not gonna kill me, are you?" Kagome asked rather stupidly. Why hasn't Inuyasha come yet, he should here by now, Kagome thought worriedly. "Who are you, anyway?" This was a rather stupid question as well, but Kagome needed a way to pass the time.  
  
"People call me Ryushi. Now shut up and don't move." the demon once again threw Kagome to the ground, spraying up another cloud of dust and dying grass. The demon, now known as Ryushi came up to a giant mountain. In front of the mountain was a miniscule door that only someone like Miyouga would fit through. Ryushi knelt down and tapped on the door. The mountain spun around and when it finished the door was human-sized. "Walk through there." Kagome stood still. "DO IT!" Ryushi pushed her into the mountain and locked the door.  
  
"Hey, let me outta here!" Kagome banged on the door, trying to knock it down somehow. When all else failed, she sat down on the ground and began to cry. "Inuyasha ..." Kagome whispered, and she was sure he wasn't coming now.  
  
***  
  
After the thunder bolt had hit Shippo and Inuyasha, the two fighters had been unconscious for quite some time. But suddenly Shippo got up. He waddled over to Inuyasha and slapped him across the face. Inuyasha woke up with a start, and grabbed Shippo by the throat. "Do you value your head, because it's about to be RIPPED OFF!" Shippo whimpered and walked away silently. Inuyasha suddenly remembered what he had to do. "How're we gonna save Kagome if we don't know where she is?" Inuyasha asked. Miyouga suddenly hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, I believe that Kagome is in the Fuji mountains. The black cloud overhead was headed towards there." said Miyouga, and for once Inuyasha gave him a weak smile.  
  
"So, let's go then before something happens to her!" Shippo exclaimed, and he began marching. Inuyasha ran past, but not before picking up Shippo and Kagome's bicycle. He sailed through the air, searching for the Fuji mountains. Suddenly it became clearer than ever. Too clear. "Inuyasha, you're going to bump into the moun-" Inuyasha fell face first into the rocky mountains, as did Shippo and Kagome's bicycle. "-tains ... owww ..." Shippo groaned, several bruises on his face.  
  
"How do get inside this stupid mountain if the door's not big enough?!?" Inuyasha complained, rapping on the door. Then the mountain spun around again, and the door grew to human-size. "That's good enough." Shippo said weakly, and the duo went inside. "Hey Miyouga, aren't you coming?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the flea's absence.  
  
"No, I think I'll wait here awhile ..." Miyouga replied, scuttling off to do whatever it was he did.  
  
"Coward." Inuyasha said to himself, but quickly resumed opening the door to the mountains.  
  
The next thing the duo saw was nearly enough to make someone vomit. Standing, no sitting in front of them was the largest slug they had ever seen. It was covered from head to toe with tiny brown bumps, and it's eyes were red and watery. It had two tiny arms protruding from it's side, and in those arms were Kagome, seemingly unconscious.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Shippo yelled in unison, and the large slug turned to stare at the strange creatures. It smacked it's lips and drew Kagome closer to it's mouth. That thing's gonna eat Kagome, I've gotta save her fast, thought Inuyasha. But he didn't have any time to clarify the fact, because with a dramatic swing, the slug knocked Shippo into a corner. Inuyasha growled with anger, then jumped up to the slug's gigantic belly. "Well, someone needs to diet." Inuyasha said, bouncing on top of the bumpy flesh. Kagome awakened, then caught a glimpse of Inuyasha dodging the slug's idiotic blows.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears flowing down her face. Not because she was sad, but because she was happy that he actually came after all the time wasted. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out from the sheath and hacked away at the slug's flesh. It merely left dents, and Inuyasha was certain that Tetsusaiga wasn't the answer today.  
  
"Hang on Kagome, I'm gonna get you out in a second!" Inuyasha didn't put the sword away though. He ran underneath the slug's belly and pierced the soft flesh. The slug gave a bloodcurdling scream, and fell down on top of Inuyasha. It's hands opened, releasing Kagome. Two small jewel shards popped out of the slug's open palms. But Kagome didn't bother to pick them up.  
  
"Inuyasha saved my life, but he got crushed ..." Kagome whispered, crying. Shippo awakened and ran over to Kagome. Kagome looked at him and continued crying. She didn't want more death to happen, especially since Shippo already lost his father. "Shippo, Inuyasha is ... dead."  
  
(Tune in next time to find out what happens to Inuyasha and the rest of the gang!) 


	3. Lost & Invisible

(Need I say more? No characters from Inuyasha are mine)  
  
The Cloud of Darkness  
  
Chapter 3- Lost & Invisible  
  
Kagome and Shippo stood gaping at the monstrous slug that Inuyasha had defeated several minutes ago. He had stabbed it's soft underbelly, causing it to fall right on top of him. Although Kagome and Shippo believed he was dead, Inuyasha was still alive, although not very much. He was wedged between two folds of blubber, and the Tetsusaiga was still deep inside the monster.  
  
"Damn it, that stupid fat slug's gonna kill me if I don't get outta here!" Inuyasha cursed from underneath the creature. He managed to pull the Tetsusaiga out from the slug demon, and was just about to come into daylight when he suddenly realized just what the thing was. "You-you're the Soul Reaper! We've been lookin' for ya!" Inuyasha said happily. He climbed out from underneath the slug, and caught a glimpse of Kagome and Shippo just as they left. "Kagome, Shippo, it's me!!!" he cried, fumbling after them. When he rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder, she turned around and looked at him once again.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, burying her face in his robe. He turned red, then pushed her off. I never noticed, but she's got a kind of flower scent about her, Inuyasha thought. But then he punished himself. Kagome was merely a companion, a friend of sorts. Besides, he still liked Kikyo.  
  
"Get offa me, wench! I'm fine, ya hear?" Inuyasha replied, dusting off white slime from his robe. Kagome gave him a hurt expression, and said no more about the incident. Damn, why'd I have to be so cold?, Inuyasha blamed himself. Shippo hopped onto the bicycle.  
  
"We can still use this thing, although it's in pretty bad shape ..." Shippo motioned towards the bent and broken bike. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. Did he break it? He had a pretty guilty aura around him, so Kagome decided to call him on it.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, her eyes sly and darting, "Did you trash my bike?"  
  
"No ..." Inuyasha began to fiddle with a lock of his hair. "Why'd you ask, you don't think I actually broke it, do you?"  
  
"Actually, I do." Kagome said.  
  
"Well I didn't, and you'd best mind your own damn business." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"It's my bike though, and from what I've heard I'm pretty convinced you trashed it."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID-"  
  
Miyouga suddenly popped up from behind a nearby tree. "So, did it go well in there my Lord?" Inuyasha turned to face the cowardly flea. He began to slowly walk up to the flea, towering over Miyouga.  
  
"Yeah, about that Miyouga ..." Inuyasha scratched his head and picked up Miyouga with a mere finger. "Ahem, at first you seemed kind of annoying and cowardly Miyouga, but now ..." Inuyasha's face turned bright for a moment, then darkened. Inuyasha squashed the flea in his hands and shouted, "You're still annoying and cowardly!"  
  
"Yeah, Miyouga. You could've been in there helping Inuyasha fight, but instead you just ran away and hid." Kagome stared unhappily at the tiny flea. Shippo stomped his foot, being a child and beginning to grow impatient.  
  
"Can we just go now?" Inuyasha, Kagome and Miyouga nodded, and then a series of strange and magical events occured. First of all, Shippo sneezed from the sudden cold that came upon the area. Tiny snowflakes began to fall from the sky, but they were sparkling and glowing more brilliantly than any other snowflakes Kagome had ever seen before. "What? What's that?"  
  
"It's snow, Shippo. It comes down from the sky when it gets cold. Basically it's frozen rain." explained Kagome, and she opened her mouth to catch some snowflakes on her tongue.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the snowflakes with great disgust. Kagome explained that she was catching snowflakes, where you open your mouth and let snowflakes fall on your tongue. "Sounds dumb to me." Inuyasha replied, and went underneath a tree to sit. Then a strange thing happened.  
  
Kagome felt a tingling sensation inside her. It seemed as if the whole world was becoming invisible. She felt light and airy, and it almost seemed like she was floating on the moon. "Inuyasha, you have to come and try this!" Inuyasha just continued sitting. Kagome walked over to him and said again, "Come on Inuyasha!" But he didn't budge. Kagome became annoyed, because she thought he was mocking her. "Sit boy!" she said, and Inuyasha fell face first into the snow.  
  
"Damn it, where's Kagome? Why'd she do that?" Maybe she's just angry at me for fighting with her, Inuyasha thought.  
  
"INUYASHA, can't you SEE me?" Kagome said, pacing back and forth. Then it occured to her. Maybe she wasn't feeling light and airy at all. Maybe she was ... invisible. But how? Kagome ran over to Shippo. "You can see me, right? It's just Inuyasha." Shippo looked around. He couldn't even hear Kagome!  
  
"Shippo, you see Kagome anywhere?" Inuyasha asked Shippo, irritated by her sudden absence.  
  
"Nope. Hey, remember the last time she went missing? Someone kidnapped her." Shippo made a worried face.  
  
"She's not kidnapped, she told me to sit boy a couple seconds ago." Inuyasha wandered around the now snow covered ground, and looked up into the sky. "Oh well, probably went to get lunch or something."  
  
But that wasn't so.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, why didn't you suspect anything?  
  
Inuyasha: What, was I supposed to? You can't make me do everything, wench.  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha: Ow! 


	4. Rejection And The Appearance Of A Shadow

(This time I'm not even going to bother with writing about this message. All characters in Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me)  
  
The Cloud of Darkness  
  
Chapter 4- Rejection And The Appearance Of A Shadow  
  
"Where the heck is Kagome?!? This is really starting to bug me ..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, running frantically all over the white fields of snow. Shippo followed close behind, panting from the effort of hopping into Inuyasha's tracks. Kagome's usually not this late with lunch, Inuyasha thought, and Shippo bumped into him. "Hey listen, when Kagome get's back I'm gonna make her teach YOU a lesson!" Shippo growled, but scampered away.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was still trying to get Inuyasha, heck the whole gang to realize where she was! "Come on, Inuyasha, Shippo! MIYOUGA!" She was tired of shouting, and her voice was becoming hoarse. What had happened to her? Even an angry glance and a shout towards her direction was enough for Kagome. "Please, someone please hear me ... see me ..." Kagome sank into the snow, freezing tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, have you noticed the strange dissapearance of Kagome?" Miyouga hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, actually. Didn't you, you fleabitten--" Inuyasha stopped. Kagome was crying in a corner, freezing tears streaming down her face. What was wrong with her, anyway? I hope I didn't hurt her, Inuyasha thought as he fled towards her. "Kagome, you know you scared us half to death! What if something happened and I couldn't save you?" Kagome looked up, and for the second time that day she buried her face in his robes. But this time Inuyasha didn't pull back.  
  
"Inuyasha, the snowflakes made me invisible somehow. I was shouting at you to see me, and I even said sit." Kagome wiped the remaining tears from her face, and Inuyasha's robe seemed even more warm and comforting, like a soft blanket. "I'm sorry, so much has happened today and I'm-"  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome by the waist and turned to look at Shippo and Miyouga. "I'm going to show Kagome something. Stay here, okay?" Inuyasha glared at them, and Shippo nudged Miyouga noting that they wouldn't do anything, or go anywhere for that matter.  
  
"Where are you taking Kagome?" Shippo asked, eyeing the half-demon. Inuyasha blushed, his cheeks turning a bright red. He turned around abruptly and walked away without saying anything. But before he disappeared, he shouted out,  
  
"None of your damn business, kid!" and Kagome turned to look at him. That wasn't very nice, Kagome thought, but she didn't say it aloud. She'd already caused this boy so many troubles, and since he was in a supposedly good mood she didn't mean to spoil it. "Kagome, you know all about Kikyo, right?" asked Inuyasha, his face still red.  
  
"Yeah ... what about her?" Kagome didn't like talking about Kikyo, Inuyasha's last "girlfriend". "Listen, if you want me to go back to my own time and leave you with Kikyo, then-" Kagome was cut off by a sharp tone from Inuyasha.  
  
"That's just it, Kagome. I don't want you to go back. Stay here, your family won't mind." Inuyasha was thinking to himself, What the heck am I doing?!? She's not gonna want to stay with me, someone like me ... but Kagome smiled, making Inuyasha grin as well.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome said quietly, now safely on the emerald grass.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Inuyasha's face was beet red now, and Kagome was drawing closer to him. Although he liked Kagome, he just didn't know what to do. What about Kikyo?  
  
"Do you ... love me?" Kagome stared into his eyes. What the heck was she doing?!? Inuyasha had another love, and if he liked her it would spoil it. Besides, he would probably never let her go back after they loved eachother.  
  
" ... Kagome, I ..." Inuyasha's face fell. No matter how much he cared for Kagome, he didn't feel any bonds between them. "I just can't Kagome. It's not gonna work." Kagome's face also fell, and she and Inuyasha rocked back and forth for awhile, simply thinking about their lives, and how everything needed to be patched up.  
  
"Listen, wench, it's not my fault!" Inuyasha said, trying to hide his obvious feelings for the girl. Kagome's face of sadness turned into a face of rage, why did everything have to be an argument?!? "If you're gonna get all mushy on me, then you've gotta expect the worst."  
  
"I'm tired of arguing, Inuyasha." Kagome looked down, trying to smile at her rejector. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. Kagome didn't want to argue with him? What was going on? I really made her upset, he thought. It didn't seem so serious before, but now Inuyasha realized.  
  
"That's alright then, go ahead and leave me here!" Inuyasha called after her, his eyes beginning to shimmer with tears. When Kagome turned the corner and began heading back to Shippo and Miyouga, Inuyasha's tears came bursting out. "What an idiot I was, telling off Kagome!" Inuyasha punched himself in the head and walked back to the group.  
  
"So, I'm assuming it went well?" Miyouga asked, seeing the somewhat cheerful expression on Kagome's face.Then her face dropped, and Miyouga sighed. "I knew this would happen. That boy can be strange sometimes , and Inuyasha in particular is seemingly scarred by Kikyo. So, you can't make him do anything." Kagome sighed and began walking again. Shippo bounced over to Miyouga and growled.  
  
"You always have to ruin everything!" He whined, rolling back and forth across the ground. It seemed as if everything was falling apart after Inuyasha and Kagome had rejected eachother. It wasn't meant to be, Kagome thought with bitterness in her voice. Just then Inuyasha came out from the forest. He was running, and when he stopped he was out of breath.  
  
"Kagome, where's the Tetsusaiga?" He asked frantically, digging into the snow searching for it. A large black shadow-like demon began to slither up to him. It made the snow melt in it's tracks, and Shippo immediatly shape shifted into a bird and flew up to higher grounds. "Stupid, where'd you put it?"  
  
So it's all back to normal now, then, Kagome thought as she handed him his sword. Humph, she said to herself.  
  
The black shadow slithered over to Inuyasha, and with a battle cry he sliced the demon in half. But it quickly reformed itself and came at a faster pace. Inuyasha jumped up to a tree, carrying Kagome with him. "Shoot it with an arrow?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome carefully positioned her last arrow, and aimed at the shadow. She let go of the arrow, and it made it's way over to the demon. With a crack like glass, the demon shattered into a million pieces, and Inuyasha fainted, falling out of the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she jumped out from the tree. Miyouga hopped over to his master.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just a little shocked is all. That particular demon is highly dangerous." The flea explained, clearing his throat at the nasty stare Shippo and Kagome were giving him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and woke up.  
  
"That thing's gone, huh? So, now we're even with the saving life stuff." Inuyasha got up and grabbed the Tetsusaiga from Kagome. "This thing could've broken, ya know!" Kagome sat up and began arguing again. If it was going to be the same as usual, Kagome had better start making use of it.  
  
(Sorry, not much happened in this chapter, but the next one will hopefully continue the quest! Please review!) 


	5. Battle Atop The Fuji Mountains

(I'm not going to say it again after Chapter 5. No characters in Inuyasha belong to me, ya hear?)  
  
The Cloud of Darkness  
  
Chapter 5- Battle Atop The Fuji Mountains  
  
After Inuyasha and Kagome had fought until their voices ran dry, Shippo and Miyouga hopped out from their hiding places and landed next to the pair. Shippo asked Inuyasha very politely as not to tick him off, "Inuyasha, can we continue the search for the sacred jewel shards?" Kagome snapped her fingers, remembering the point of their search in the first place!  
  
"Yeah, and I'd like to find out what's going on with that shadow, and the black cloud. Maybe they have a connection?" Inuyasha nodded. He inserted the Tetsusaiga into it's sheath again and impatiently waited for the rest of the group to get ready. When Inuyasha yelled at them to hurry up, Kagome stomped her foot and replied, "I'd like to see you carry a colossal backpack on a bicycle, as a human that is."  
  
The snow that had fallen earlier was melting now, and the evening was beginning to settle on the travellers. Several yawns of sleepiness escaped the lips of each member of the group, even Miyouga, who hadn't done any fighting all day! Suddenly the mountain where Inuyasha was presumed dead loomed up in front of them. "Jeez, what's this mountain doing here again?!?" Inuyasha complained. Miyouga cleared his throat, ready to make a speech.  
  
"My Lord, this is one of the 14 mountains of the Fuji Mountain. It's all bunched up into one, and several years ago demons carved holes inside these mountains. They're like a safehouse for full demons ... but any half demon or human who enters will be eaten alive by the Soul Reaper." Kagome cocked her head to the side. Soul Reaper? Maybe it was that slug beast who tried to eat me, she thought.  
  
"Newsflash, Miyouga. I killed that pitiful beast when Kagome was kidnapped." Inuyasha explained, and then his eyes went wide. He grabbed Kagome and shook her wildly. "Kagome, there were jewel shards in the Soul Reaper. I forgot the jewel shards!" Kagome gasped and felt a drop of annoyance roll down her face.  
  
"How could you forget the jewel shards, Inuyasha? I mean I understand what happened with the Thunder Brothers, but when we left you should've taken them!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you take them? I was too busy trying to escape from several pounds of excess blubber, and you really expect me to get the jewel shards after I escape?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What, you were the one who said I wasn't smart enough to have jewel shards!" Kagome huffed, then stomped off to get onto her bicycle. Shippo walked over to Inuyasha and blew a raspberry in his face. Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the tail and punched him in the head several times again.  
  
"My Lord," Miyouga went up to Inuyasha,"Perhaps the jewel shards have been taken somewhere else. Can you smell anything?" Inuyasha sniffed around. He could smell something, like swamp goo or grass.  
  
"Yup, and something tells me our little frog pal has the jewel shards." Kagome, overhearing the conversation gasped. Monten was ... ALIVE?!? But Inuyasha killed him with the Tetsusaiga, she thought. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, hopeful to get an explanation.  
  
"Inuyasha, how can Monten be alive? You killed him!" Inuyasha smiled. Sometimes she couldn't understand anything, and it was always up to him and Miyouga to get things going straight.  
  
"I know, his spirit's still floating around somewhere, though." And with that, Inuyasha began to head towards the Fuji Mountains highest peaks. Hopping from stone to stone, until he could clearly (just enough not to bump into anything) see the spirit of Monten floating about. When he landed on the mountain, the spirit leaped. "So froggy boy, what's going on?"  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. How lovely to see you. How is your beautiful fair, Kagome?" Inuyasha blushed. Why did everyone think that Kagome was his girlfriend, or wife or something?  
  
"She ain't my fair, or my wife for that matter!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. You may be a spirit, but in the end I can manage, he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is this sudden act of violence?" Monten asked, feeling his bald head.  
  
"You know, slimeball. Hand over the sacred jewel shards." When Inuyasha spoke those words, the three shards collected from the Soul Reaper shone on Monten's forehead.  
  
"What, these? I'm sorry, but you'll have to die for these." Monten replied, a laugh burbling in his gut. Inuyasha was clearly ticked off. What's wrong with this guy?, Inuyasha thought, and then it hit him. He was obviously laughing because he thought a mere half-breed couldn't do much.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna prove you wrong!" Inuyasha yelled, and with a battle cry he sliced Monten in half. But unfortunately for him, Monten was simply a spirit, and he regenerated easily.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome, Miyouga, and Shippo who was shape-shifted into a giant eagle. "Don't worry, we've come to help!" Kagome took out an arrow she had made, and aimed it at Monten's heart. "Here goes NOTHING!" and with a flick the arrow was off. Monten was gaining on Inuyasha now, and if he wasn't careful, the half-breed might fall over the edge.  
  
The arrow seemed to streak slowly through the air. This shot depends on Inuyasha's winning of a battle, Kagome thought. It had to hit, it just had to. But it simply streaked past, and Monten laughed. "So, your little friends can't save you? What a shame!" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. She seemed to be rummaging for something. Heh, can't trust her to do anything, he thought to himself. But what she was about to do would prove him wrong.  
  
Kagome suddenly leaped off of Shippo, screaming out to Inuyasha, "Look out!!!" Monten laughed, but not when Kagome fell onto him. "Hah, bet you couldn't miss that! You, you frog-monster you!" Inuyasha blinked, clearly amazed at what Kagome had just done. All I had to do was jump on him?!?, Inuyasha thought. Miyouga came out from behind a rock.  
  
"So, back already I see?" Inuyasha said, glaring at Miyouga with disgust. "Miyouga, I just don't get it. Everytime we fight something, you've always gotta run off and do something. Aren't you supposed to be HELPING me?!?" Inuyasha crushed Miyouga in his fingers, and walked over to Kagome, who was dusting off her school uniform.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think I need to go home for awhile, do you mind?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was tempted to say no, but since Kagome had nearly saved him from being beaten, he thought he could cut her some slack. "Please? I wanna see my family."  
  
"Sure, go ahead. But come back!" Inuyasha replied, a grin spreading on his face. And when the sun set, and the stars blanketed the sky, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and even Miyouga knew that it was going to be alright.  
  
Unfortunately for them, "alright" wouldn't last very long.  
  
(Didja like this chapter? Please review!) 


	6. Safety? I Think Not!

(Need I say more?)  
  
The Cloud of Darkness  
  
Chapter 6- Safety? I Think Not!  
  
After Kagome had helped Inuyasha defeat the spirit of Monten, she had returned to her own time and place. She wasn't thrilled about staying in the Feudal Era, like Inuyasha had asked her. As soon as Kagome returned, she saw Gramps telling Hojo another story.  
  
"She'll be out sometime this week. Her arthritis is pretty bad, and I believe she's getting pink eye." Hojo's eyes were bugging out of his head. Really, she couldn't be that sick?!?  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Here, let me give you this gift as a token of get well. I hope Kagome will be well enough to come back to school soon." Hojo winced, thinking about all the pain Kagome must be going through. As he got onto his bicycle and cycled away, Kagome was just pushing her backpack out of the well.  
  
"Gramps, what the heck are you doing?!? Arthritis and pink eye?!?" Kagome cried, giving her relative an evil glare. He made a scared face and slowly backed away, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh well, at least that Hojo guy seems to visit more often ... which scented candle is nicer, lavender or cinnamon?" Gramps sniffed at the floating candles included in the gift bag Hojo had given him earlier. Kagome nearly took a swing at Gramps's head, but since she was so tired she decided against it.  
  
That night at dinner, Kagome explained all of her adventures back in the Feudal Era, and how something really creeped out Inuyasha, so much that he fainted. "Inuyasha fainted?" asked Souta, who had only recently made Inuyasha his hero, "But he's supposed to be a great hero, though." Kagome snorted.  
  
"Really Souta, you can't expect someone like Inuyasha to be your hero. He's not all that great, you know." Kagome said, and for the rest of the night nothing more was said of Inuyasha.  
  
When Kagome was in her room studying for exams she had missed, she thought about Inuyasha, the Feudal Era and the Shikon Jewels. What's happening to me, anyway, she thought, I'm back home and all I can think about is stupid Inuyasha and the Feudal Era. Just then Kagome's mother came in. "Kagome, someone's at the door for you."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked. Ever since she'd been inside the well, nobody seemed to come around anymore, especially since Gramps had been telling everyone the stories about Kagome being sick. But, this might be a good opportunity, so Kagome ran as fast as she could down the stairs to meet whoever it was who wanted to see her. "INUYASHA?!?"  
  
"That's right. I think you owe me an apology, Miss "It's-All-Inuyasha's- Fault-That-The-Jewel-Shards-Are-Gone", doncha think?" Inuyasha's face was hard, and he was looking around the house like he was waiting for someone. Why'd he come just to get an apology?, Kagome thought.  
  
"Okay, sorry then. Now go home." Kagome attempted to shut the door, but Inuyasha's hand was firmly planted on it. "What do you WANT?" Kagome was getting impatient with Inuyasha. Why did he always have to butt into her life?  
  
"I prefer a more formal apology." Inuyasha said, but instead of forcing Kagome to apologize again, he looked at her with an angry expression and closed the door. He decided to go back to his time, where someone might just appreciate the fact that he was alive. "Stupid wench, she's got no idea what she did wrong ..." Inuyasha cursed as he entered the well again.  
  
***  
  
"What took you so long?" Shippo asked as he saw Inuyasha emerge from the well. Miyouga hopped right back onto Inuyasha's shoulder, smiling contentedly. Inuyasha looked even more steamed than when he went, and when he was angry things weren't always that pretty. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell ya what's wrong! KAGOME! The stupid wench didn't even give me a proper apology!" Inuyasha sat down hard on a log and began fuming. "I don't even care if she does come back. She can stay there as long as she WANTS!" Inuyasha kicked at the grass, and got up. I can't believe she didn't want to apologize, she's got no idea, he thought.  
  
Miyouga and Shippo however, didn't seem to impressed with Inuyasha's insults. "My Lord, maybe the girl was simply too busy to prepare a proper apology." said the tiny flea. Inuyasha growled. Why did everyone have to be on Kagome's side? Maybe she was too busy to apologize, he thought. But he wasn't going to admit that Kagome might once again be right.  
  
"She may be right," Inuyasha said slowly, "But I'm still never going back, not even to help her." Shippo sighed. Why did everything have to be so hard? Especially the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had fallen asleep, and so had the rest of the family. Only Souta, Kagome's little brother was awake. He woke up each night to get a midnight snack, preferably a glass of milk. But tonight was a little different. Souta walked as silently as he could down the creaky footsteps. "I hope nobody wakes up," he whispered, "Or I'm gonna be busted."  
  
Souta opened the silver fridge and pulled out the milk container. He got himself a glass from the cupboard, and poured some milk. But when he poured the liquid into the glass, the milk came out and something else did too. It was a black, gooey substance similar to the one Inuyasha had been afraid of. "Yuck, what's THAT?!?" Souta cried, completely forgetting to keep his voice down. Fortunately, only Kagome heard him. She quickly rushed downstairs and saw the slime slowly expanding.  
  
"Souta, get away from there!" Kagome said, just as the slime was about to strike. Kagome grabbed her brother and ran outside, getting him away from harm. "Listen, you stay out here, okay?" Souta nodded swiftly, his small chest heaving. I have to get Inuyasha, but how?, Kagome thought. Then, she had an idea. She quickly ran to the ancient well and jumped down. If I can get him to forgive me, then maybe he'll come back, she thought.  
  
"Look, it's Kagome!" cried Shippo happily, and he ran up to her and gave her a hug. Inuyasha grunted with disgust and turned away. When he noticed that Kagome was out of breath, he decided to see what it was she wanted.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to come back!" Kagome yelled, trying to convince the stubborn half-demon, "Souta was nearly attacked by a sort of shadow demon, the one you were afraid of." Inuyasha's full attention was focused now? Well, if her family's in trouble I might as well help before the whole of her world is destroyed, he thought.  
  
"Fine, I'll help you. But not until you give me a proper apology." Inuyasha insisted. Kagome knew there was no getting around it, so she cleared her throat and began to speak rather quickly.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm REALLY sorry about disrespecting you. Forgive me?" Inuyasha turned around and smiled inside. At least she apologized, he thought.  
  
"Okay then. Now let's go before something bad happens."  
  
(Chapter 7 is coming soon! Hope you like it so far, please review!) 


	7. A Close Encounter And Hidden Feelings

(None of the characters in Inuyasha are mine, they're Rumiko Takahashi's)  
  
The Cloud of Darkness  
  
Chapter 7- A Close Encounter And Hidden Feelings  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sped through time in the well as fast as possible. There was a strange spirit inside Higurashi shrine, and Souta had almost been attacked by it. "So Kagome, how do want this thing? Fried, poached, boiled ...?" Kagome sighed. Although Inuyasha was a strong warrior, sometimes he just didn't take things seriously.  
  
"Thanks for the humor, Inuyasha, but right now we need to save Souta, and the rest of my family." Kagome said, and Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. It was a time of greatest urgency, especially when the rest of the Higurashi family was in danger.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome managed to get to the Higurashi shrine, and when they got there they saw that Kagome's grandfather, mother and father were outside, but Souta wasn't. "Hey, where's Souta?" Kagome asked her mother, and she turned to face her daughter. Tears were in her eyes.  
  
"He's in there. He wanted to get the shards before that ... thing did." she said, and began to cry again. Kagome comforted her, promising that Inuyasha would get him out. She turned to Inuyasha with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. We've got to get Souta out of there!" Inuyasha agreed and ran inside, Kagome following in hot pursuit. The demon was immensely large now, and it had devoured most of the food out of the open fridge. When Kagome saw it again, she nearly vomited. "Eeew, it wasn't so BIG before! And gross ..." Inuyasha smirked. What a baby she can be sometimes, he thought.  
  
"Kagome, we've seen worse than this. What's your pro-" The shadow knocked the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands, and it landed several feet away. He rushed for it, but the demon spit acid each and every way, so that he couldn't get it. "Kagome, get out of here, it's gonna explode!!!" Inuyasha said as the demon began to bubble and fizz. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I have to get Souta out of here, I can't leave without him!" She cried, and ran upstairs to her bedroom. The demon's been up here too?!?, Kagome thought as she eyed the mud coloured acid. She thought she could hear Souta's voice, so she ran towards the source. "SOUTA, SOUTA! Come on, we have to get out now!" When she turned the corner, she found her brother stuck between the fallen bookshelf.  
  
"Kagome, help me please!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. Kagome nodded swiftly and tried to lift the bookcase. She then saw that there was a sticky substance in between Souta's pajama leg and the shelf, like the acid but not burning. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. Now, on the count of three, tug on your leg. One, two- AHHH!" The demon-shadow's slime had come hurtling up the stairs, and it had grabbed Kagome, swinging her around wildly. Souta gave a tug, and his leg came free. He cried out for Inuyasha and ran down the stairs. "Wait, don't leave me here!" Kagome cried, beating at the slime.  
  
Souta raced down the stairs and found Inuyasha once again had his sword. "Inuyasha," he panted, falling right at the half-demon's feet, "Kagome's upstairs, she's been grabbed by the demon ..." Inuyasha stopped fighting and turned to look at Souta.  
  
"She what?!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes bugging out. He looked around frantically, wondering how he was going to save Kagome and defeat the demon. "Okay, ahh, wait here ... no don't! Go outside, then." Souta ran outside and embraced his mother.  
  
"Souta! What happened to Kagome?" she asked. Souta looked nervous, and spoke with a high pitched tone.  
  
"Kagome was kidnapped by the demon, she's upstairs right now so Inuyasha went up there too to save her." Souta said, suddenly out of breath.  
  
"Oh, I see." said his mother.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha, help me!" Kagome screamed from high in the air. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out through the hallways.  
  
"Hang on Kagome!" Inuyasha came up the stairs and stopped in front of the monstrous demon's arm. "How the heck did you get up there?!?" he asked. Kagome sighed with annoyance.  
  
"Does it really matter right now? Just get me outta here!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha nodded and pulled out the Tetsusaiga, sweat beading on his face. The demon's arm suddenly grew eyes, ears, a nose and a mouth. "What the heck ...?!?" Kagome said, puzzled.  
  
"Damn it, of all the times Miyouga had to run off!" Inuyasha cursed. I can't beat this thing, it's too powerful, If I'm not careful I could hurt Kagome, he thought. But then he thought over what he'd said. No way, I'm gonna win this, I have to, Inuyasha thought again. The demon moaned and smacked it's "lips".  
  
"I shall crush this girl," the demon said, acid dripping from it's mouth, "Into tiny pieces!" The demon squeezed harder on Kagome's waist, and she whimpered in pain. "Look, more food for me to eat!" the demon cried, and swooped down to grab Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu-ya-sha ..." Kagome said quietly, her air escaping her body. Inuyasha dodged the attack, but just barely. He put the Tetsusaiga over his head, and waited for the demon to strike again. It did, but this time it landed on the sharp point of the sword. It wailed in pain and disbelief, and Kagome was once again freed. Kagome could barely speak, and Inuyasha ran to help her up.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, and Kagome nodded slowly. The demon behind them began to shrivel, and then finally vanished with a 'POP' sound. Inuyasha felt shards on his palm, and he assumed they were from the demon. "Great, some jewel shards." He said happily, then he picked up an unconscious Kagome and walked outside to meet her family.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, oh thank goodness!" Kagome's mother cried, and she took her daughter from Inuyasha's hands. After she had spent some time with her daughter, she turned to look up at Inuyasha, the half demon who had saved Kagome's life. "Our family is forever in your debt. We cannot thank you enough." Inuyasha's face turned red.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's what I had to do." Inuyasha replied, and he prepared to go back down the well. Kagome then woke up, just barely.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, just loud enough so he could hear, "I'm coming back with you." Inuyasha was careful not to smile too much, but inside his grin must have touched his ears. Kagome slowly walked over to him, and smiled back. "Is that alright?"  
  
Inuyasha knew she was feeling a little under the weather after the battle, but he tried to lift her spirits. "Yeah, wench. That's okay." Kagome pouted, then went back with Inuyasha into the Feudal Era. Meanwhile, Kagome's mother was speaking with her father.  
  
"Do think he ..." she began, but her husband already knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Yes, dear. I believe he does. For if he didn't love her, then he wouldn't have saved her."  
  
(So, what did you think? Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters) 


	8. Faceoff Against The Spirits

(Must I repeat this again? All works belong to R.T, and no-one else)  
  
The Cloud of Darkness  
  
Chapter 8- Faceoff Against The Spirits  
  
"Next time, I'm not coming back for you hear?" Inuyasha said grumpily as he and Kagome were transported to the feudal era. Kagome yawned and nodded, much to Inuyasha's sudden surprise.  
  
"So, what're we gonna do now?," Kagome said, searching the deserted clearing, "We still haven't figured out where that cloud thingy came from." Inuyasha nodded half-heartedly. Searching for jewel fragments was no easy picnic, and having another mystery yet unsolved made the search even more difficult. Kagome suddenly became unearthly cheery. "Don't worry." she said, patting the dog demon on the back. Inuyasha grumbled and threw her hand off.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?!? You obviously don't realize how serious this is, do you?" Inuyasha yelled, his face beet red, "Think, you could've been KILLED, Kagome!" Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha's face turned even more red with embarrassment. Suddenly Shippo and Miyouga ran out from behind some bushes. They both seemed out of breath and worried. Inuyasha looked down on the fox child. "What now, kid?" Inuyasha asked, tired.  
  
"T-There's a huge black cloud over there, and it's CHASING US!" Shippo cried, and with that he sighed and fainted. Kagome knelt down to tend to him. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Kagome, come on. You can't dawdle right now," Inuyasha exclaimed, although it sounded more like a command, "We could have a pretty bad demon on our hands." Kagome nodded and got up, clutching her bow and arrows in her hands. A misty voice suddenly rang out through the clearing, making birds screech and flee from their roosts.  
  
"Come, come to me ... the priestess, come to me ..." The voice began to grow louder, and more persistent. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. Is the voice talking about Kagome?, Inuyasha thought to himself. It could be possible, she is the reincarnation of Kikyo.... The voice spoke one last time, it's voice sharp and quick, "Come to ... ME!!!"  
  
All of sudden, a shadowed blast of wind came hurtling towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, and so did Kagome. But the shadow seemed to be following her, catching on her heels and biting at her. "Leave me alone!" Kagome cried, panting from exhaustion. She finally stopped, and the wind hit her hard in the back. She gagged and fell to the ground. A silvery mist floated out of her.  
  
"Her soul?!?" Shippo managed to squeak from the ground before becoming unconscious again. Inuyasha also breathed the same phrase, but with a more worried look on his face. The mist formed a clear face in the air, that of a man with a baboon's mask on his head. Naraku.  
  
"I have successfully collected the priestesses soul," Naraku exclaimed triumphantly. Inuyasha held up his fist defensively.  
  
"Hey, you've got it all wrong, pal. That's Kagome's soul." Inuyasha yelled, his eyes glinting with fire.  
  
"Correction, my friend. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, and so her soul was transferred from one body to the next," Naraku said impatiently. He tucked away the jar with a silvery sprite dancing in it (the soul) into his robes, "And now it's mine."  
  
Then the mist snapped, and it was gone. In it's place was a scroll, with some sort of ancient Japanese writing engraved upon it. Inuyasha heard the sound of wolves jaws snapping, and looked around the area, seeing nothing. Suddenly he felt a bite in his side, and he fell back, stunned. "Who's doin' that?!? 'Cause whoever is is gonna get it!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga, it's rusty exterior mutating into a larger, more powerful version of a sword. "Now you're gonna get it, bad!" Inuyasha said, grinning. But he felt another bite into his hand, and he yelped with surprise.  
  
"They're ... invisible?!?" Inuyasha said, frowning. Another bite into his right hand. Or maybe only Kagome can see them, Inuyasha thought. "Either way, I'm in big trouble!" Inuyasha said.  
  
He first started by shielding his eyes with his fire-rat robe. He swung the Tetsusaiga blindly over his shoulder, managing to hit something, seemingly the enemy he was facing. But when he hit the opponent, Inuyasha felt energy drain out of him, like it was being sucked from him. He groaned in pain, and attempted to slice another opponent. Then it dawned on him. Kagome's soul is ... attacking me?!?, Inuyasha thought in surprise. Then he knew exactly how to beat it, and get Kagome's soul back.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the scroll from the ground and held it up, spreading each corner of the parchment out to it's greatest lengths. When the wolves tried to attack him (or the spirits, if you prefer to call them that) they were sucked into the parchment. When all of the spirits were sucked in, Inuyasha rolled up the parchment. "Gotcha!" he cried in triumph, rushing over to Kagome.  
  
"Owwww ..." Kagome said as she laid her hand on the parchment. She sat up and looked around, completely bewildered of what was around her. "Thank you." Kagome managed to sputter before falling into Inuyasha. He blushed, with an angry expression on his face, and pushed her gently off, then with full force.  
  
"Hey, get offa me, wench!" He said, staring at her. Kagome looked at him and laughed. He never changes, does he?, she thought in an annoyed tone.  
  
"What-ever. Naraku said something about having Kikyo, didn't he? So she must still be alive, then." Kagome summed up, nodding logically. Inuyasha also nodded, but with a steady pace. He got up and placed the Tetsusaiga carefully back inside his sheath.  
  
"I know Kikyo fell when ... well, I know she fell, and that crevice leads to ..." Inuyasha snapped his fingers, "Mt Fuji's underground!" he said, and Kagome grimaced. It was only a few days before that Kagome had been kidnapped and taken to the insides of Mt Fuji, and she had been attacked by a giant slug!  
  
"Do we really have to go back there???" Kagome whined, tugging on Inuyasha's robe sleeves. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Yup." Kagome squealed with delight and hugged the kitsune.  
  
"Shippo! Glad you're alive and well." Kagome replied, a sunny expression on her face. She suddenly gained a new courage, and balled up her fingers into a fist. "So-let's GO!"  
  
(Chapter 9 will be one of the last chapters, and I'm planning to make a sequel when this series is done. Making fan fiction is so much fun!) 


End file.
